Pirates of the Caribbean: Calypso’s Bargain
by dablackfox101
Summary: I'M POSTING THIS FOR A FRIEND, NOT MINE!FULL DETAILS INSIDE.AWE spoilers! When a mysterious woman offers Jack the chance to reunite Elizabeth and Will, and take the place as captain of the Dutchman, will he do it? And why does he want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm posting this story for a friend of mine how goes by DM so this is NOT my story, it's hers. Reviews will be forwarded to her; btw, my name here is Lola. I'll be the bold writing, everything else is DM. ok, here it is:que drum roll: **

Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: Calypso's Bargain

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Summary: AWE spoilers!!! When a mysterious woman offers Jack the chance to reunite Elizabeth and Will, and take the place as captain of the Dutchman, will he do it? And why does he want to?

Status: In Progress

A/N: Just so you all know, Jack will not be selfish in part of this story. And yes, the title stinks. Deal with it. My character that I created is NOT a deranged Mary-Sue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, and anything that is related to the plot, etc.

Chapter 1: Memories

Captain Will Turner was sitting in his cabin onboard the Flying Dutchman. It was the one night a year he was able to simply sit. Not spending time ferrying those who had died at sea to their new home. However, these were Will's least favorite nights each year. Tonight, there was nothing left but memories of the final battle with Davy Jones. He could see the sword sticking out from his chest; Jones' smirk as he drove the sword in deeper; Jack holding the Jones' heart, and looking shocked; Elizabeth as she raced toward him, tears streaming down her face. Then there was the sounds the memories brought with them: a cold, cruel laugh; rain thundering down; his own shallow breathing; Elizabeth, screaming, begging, pleading for him to stay with her….

Elizabeth. Will had left her, nine years ago, practically a widow on her wedding day. All he had left were memories of her. The cabin was filled with an eerie silence. Will didn't even have his heartbeats for company.

Captain Jack Sparrow was walking down the streets of Tortuga, a bottle of rum in his hand. He stumbled, bumping into a wall that had veered up in front of him. A flask moved in his pocket. Jack's hand went to it immediately, checking it for cracks of damage.

He had beaten Barbossa to the Fountain of Youth. There had been enough water to fill a medium sized flask. He had been meaning to drink it, but….

"Oops. Sorry." Jack, startled, glanced up at the person he had bumped into. It was a girl, about 17 years old. She was tall, with dark hair. When she saw Jack, she smiled.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye. What do you want?"

"Someone sent me to find you. Someone who is angry with how events turned out at the battle with the East India Trading Company."

Jack instantly shut his eyes. Images flowed through his mind. He heard himself say:

"Who sent you?"

"Calypso."

Jack's eyes opened instantly. He looked at the girl's eyes. One was dark, almost black. The other was the clear green-blue of the sea.

"So the legend is true then? You're one of those…. Witches?"

"Messengers, we prefer to call ourselves. Now, Calypso's angry that Captain Turner is trapped onboard the Dutchman. It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"Not my fault, he got in the bloody way."

"Actually, Captain, it is your fault. If it wasn't for you, than he wouldn't have been on the Dutchman at the time."

"Can't change anything now, love. He's captain, got his heart cut out and everything…"

"You can change that. My name is Maria, and if you could take me to the Black Pearl, I can help you save Captain Turner. Agreed?"

A/N: Come on now, you want to know what happens, don't you? Now, just review. Make someone's day!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Lola again. I'd like to thank ALL the people who reviewed cuz you really made my friend's day. Thanks so much! And these people are… ****Isolde Eris****Austin Bay****williz****standing-in-the-doorway****, and ****Helena'sRevenge. Ok, now I'm done!**

Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: Calypso's Bargain

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Summary: AWE spoilers!!! When a mysterious woman offers Jack the chance to reunite Elizabeth and Will, and take the place as captain of the Dutchman, will he do it? And why does he want to?

Status: In Progress

A/N: Hey, thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!! I dedicate this chapter to my friend, who gives me tons of ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates; otherwise Will would be normal, happy, and not sailing the seven seas for eternity! Glaring at writers while muttering

Chapter 2: On the Black Pearl

Jack paced the floor in his cabin onboard the Black Pearl. He picked up a bottle of rum, and started to drink. _Any second_, he thought, _that blasted little…"messenger" is going vanish, and I can continue to drown my sorrows in rum…_

"So, how did you get the Pearl back?"

Jack moaned softly and turned around. Maria was sitting in a chair by the desk, eyeing the rum bottle in Jack's hand. She stood up to walk over to grab the bottle, but Jack pulled it away.

"No rum until I know how this little ritual, which will involve hearts being cut out from someone's chest, which I'm not sure I'm very keen on, works."

"Until I know if you are going to help me or not, I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Now, how did you get the Pearl back?"

"First or second time, love?"

"Second, if you please."

"Well, upon my arrival to Isla de Vida, I removed the only water left in the Fountain of Youth. As I was returning to my fair ship, the Flying Sparrow, I found it had been sunk, and my other ship, the Black Pearl, was out in the water, with its crew coming to get the water. So, I threatened to drop the water into the darkest depths of the ocean, unless I got my ship back. So, I got it back, and when everyone was asking for, I…"

"Bluffed. You said the flask was full of regular water. The crew was mad, but they believed you. They had seen the fountain, and it had been empty."

Jack shrugged. He set his rum down on the table, and sat in front of Maria.

'Now then, love, how does this ceremony work?"

"I need someone who will willingly go in Captain Turner's place."

"Well, I could…"

"Jack, is the reason you want to become captain a desire for immortality? This person needs to have an unselfish reason for wanting to help."

"I do have a reason that could be considered unselfish…"

"What?"

" 'Tis my business, savvy?"

Maria sighed. She pushed her hair out of her face, and thought a moment. Then she brightened.

"Hold out your hands, Jack."

"Why would I want to be doing that?"

"Because I can see when Turner was stabbed through your memory. I'll know what you were feeling, and judge your reasons."

Jack stuck out his hands. Maria took them in her own. Jack closed his eyes and remembered:

_It was in my hand, the key to immortality. Jones was before me, looking like any man would if his life was in the hands of his enemy. _

_"Cruel is just a matter of perspective." I said, enjoying this moment._

_Jones smiled. "Is it?" he asked, and in that moment, I knew what was about to happen. Jones turned around, and stabbed Will._

_I heard Elizabeth scream, saw Davy Jones twist the sword in deeper. There was another cry, and I saw Bootstrap Bill Turner attack Jones. My mind screamed "Stab it! Stab it!" Then I heard it. _

_It destroyed me with each word. Elizabeth, stroking Will's hair, tears running down her face as his breath grew shallower, said "Don't leave me Will. Don't leave me on our wedding night."_

_They were married. Bloody Jones and his bloody heart ruined their lives. And it was my fault. If I hadn't dragged them into the hunt for the dead man's chest, they would be safe somewhere, probably would have a kid. So, I decided._

_I grabbed Turner's hand, placed the dagger into it, guided it, and helped it stab the heart. Jones fell without resistance. The crew gathered around Will, chanting "Part of the ship! Part of the crew!"_

_Elizabeth was fighting me as I pulled her away. "No, I won't leave him! Don't make me leave him! Will!" she screamed as I grabbed a rope, cut us loose, and drifted away. She clung to me tightly, crying into my coat. Elizabeth….Elizabeth…_

Jack opened his eyes. Tears were streaking down his face, and Maria had wrapped her arms around me. She looked at me.

"The reason I saw, that constitutes as one that is not selfish. You'll be our new captain. Now, chart a course to where Mrs. Turner lives. We need her help as well."

"We're just a few hours away. I'll inform the helmsman of our new course."

Jack pulled himself together. His kohl hadn't run, at least.

&&&&

Elizabeth Turner was sitting in her room, trying her best not to cry. It had been her son's ninth birthday today, and for one of his gifts, he wanted to see his father's heart.

"Alright," Elizabeth had said, "but just briefly."

As Liam had looked into the chest, his eyes grew wide. He stared at it for a minute, then Elizabeth shut the chest. Liam had picked it up, set it on his lap, and laid his head on it.

"I love you, Father." He had said to the wood of the chest.

The rest of the day was wonderful. Elizabeth smiled at her son as she tucked him into bed. When she had shut the door to her room, she almost collapsed.

She missed Will so much. Every time she looked at the chest, her heart broke. They could only be together once every ten years, and she wouldn't last forever. He would though, and would come back one day to find her grave. As the world changed, he would be left alone. And she would wait forever in the next life, calling out to him.

As Elizabeth cried herself to sleep, she didn't look toward the beach. A ship was anchored off-shore, and a longboat was scraping up along the sand. Men, armed with rifles, stepped on shore. The officer in charge pointed at the house.

"Remember what we're after. Don't kill the woman. She's needed alive." The man addressed the soldiers before giving the signal to march.

A/N A cliffhanger! Oh, the little #& signs are my way of separating places in the story

REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: Calypso's Bargain

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Summary: AWE spoilers!!! When a mysterious woman offers Jack the chance to reunite Elizabeth and Will, and take the place as captain of the Dutchman, will he do it? And why does he want to?

Status: In Progress

A/N: Thanks and a virtual cookie to Austin** Bay, williz, Literati and naley forever, Isolde Eris, BroadwayBabe32, Helena'sRevenge,** and **standing-in-the-doorway!!!!!**

Okay, after Jack's flashback last chapter, I kept switching from third to first person. Sorry if that confused you.

Disclaimer: I really want to own Pirates, but I don't. It belongs to Disney, where there used to be happy endings, but then some smart person decided that Disney should separate two people who JUST GOT MARRIED!!!! Long story short, I don't own Pirates, the plot, characters, etc.

Chapter 3: Some Unexpected Visitors

Elizabeth had just fallen asleep, when she heard the front door of the house bang open. She stepped out of bed and bent down to her sea chest. She moved the Dead Man's Chest out of the way, and grabbed her sword. Opening her bedroom door slowly, she edged to the landing looking to see who it was. A dozen men stood in her parlor, wearing the uniform of the East India Trading Company soldiers. An officer, with a pistol and a sword, was staring at her. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized him.

"Lieutenant Gillette, it's been a long time. I thought you were dead." Elizabeth smiled as she started to descend the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the staircase, and waited for Gillette to reply.

"Miss Swann, or should I say Mrs. Turner, I'm not here for pleasantries. I need something you possess."

"I didn't know the Company had you in their pockets."

"I joined what should have been the winning side. Now, if you would be so kind as to fetch.."

"You can't take it."

Gillette laughed. "You think I want the chest?" He glanced up the stairs. "No, the reason I came is to get the one thing that would make your husband do whatever the Company wants." Gillette turned back to his men. "Mr. Smith and Mr. Gordon, please, get the boy."

Elizabeth drew her sword, and blocked the stairs. "You won't take Liam!" she said in a dangerously low voice. Turning, she screamed "Run Liam!" up the stairs, as something crashed into her head. "Will…" Elizabeth whispered as the floor zoomed up to meet her. Then, there was blackness

Maria knew something was wrong the moment the Pearl reached the island Elizabeth Turner lived on. The beach had footprints all over it, and marks where someone was dragged. Jack glanced over at her every so often, wondering what she was thinking. When the longboat reached the shore, Maria jumped out and started running toward the house. When she reached it, the door was wide open, swinging on its hinges. Racing in, she saw the outline of stairs. Thinking that the bedrooms were probably on the second floor, Maria raced over to them. She tripped on something laying at the foot of the stairs. Reaching out, she grasped someone's hand.

Maria screamed. "Jack! Jack, help!"

A/N Another annoying cliff-hanger!!!! Review and I will update faster!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: Calypso's Bargain

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Summary: AWE spoilers!!! When a mysterious woman offers Jack the chance to reunite Elizabeth and Will, and take the place as captain of the Dutchman, will he do it? And why does he want to?

Status: In Progress

A/N Thanks to the amazing people who reviewed!!! I know my chapters are really short, but this one is probably going to be my longest yet. Also, there will be some Sparrabeth in this chapter, but I am a HUGE Willabeth fan, so the final paring will be Will and Elizabeth, but I need to start setting up something, so there will be a romantic Jack/Liz moment. WILLABETH RULES THE WORLD!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I once dreamed I owned POTC, but then I woke up and discovered that Disney owned it. How tragic.

Chapter 4: Setting Off

Jack heard Maria scream, and he stopped dead in his tracks. What had she found that scared her so? She screamed again, so Jack took off running. When he reached the door to the house, the light from the sunrise showed Maria kneeling by Elizabeth. Jack also kneeled next to Maria, and took one of Elizabeth's hands.

"Jack, I…I think she's alive."

"What were ye trying to do? I thought you'd been hurt, or something!"

"I tripped over her body. That might cause someone to scream."

Jack was about to reply when Elizabeth stirred. His attention snapped down to the woman on the floor. He reached down to brush some hair off of her face. Elizabeth woke up, looked at Maria, then at Jack.

"Jack! Thank God you're here! I was attacked last night, and they took my son!"

"Shush, Lizzie, relax. You're safe now. What happened?"

Maria stood up. "I'm going to check upstairs for her son." Jack nodded, and Maria slipped up the stairs. Elizabeth watched her round the corner, then returned her attention to Jack.

"Who is she?"

"Never mind right now, love. Tell me what happened?"

Elizabeth told him everything. She talked about her son's birthday. Then she recounted the story of the attack on her home. When she finished, Jack let out a string of curses.

"I'll get them for that. Now, darling, that lovely girl upstairs, she's a friend. Her name is Maria…don't know her last name, and she's a 'messenger'. She is helping me find a way to free dear Mr. Turner from the Dutchman."

At the very mention of Will's name, Elizabeth sat up. "The chest!" she exclaimed, as she picked herself up and ran up to her room. Maria was just coming out of it, holding the Dead Man's Chest. Wordlessly she gave it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took it into her arms, and cradled it. Looking up, she asked Maria "How are we to free Will?"

$$$&&&&&&&

"…and then we summon Calypso, she switches the hearts, and Will is free."

"How do you switch the hearts?"

"Calypso places Will's heart back in his chest. Then she cuts out Jack's heart."

The plan was really simple, Elizabeth learned. There was a hidden chest (with a hidden key) that would summon Calypso. They also needed an offering. Not necessarily a human sacrifice, but one made from the heart. Jack giving himself up for Will could be that offering. However, Elizabeth had one, final question for Maria.

"What is a messenger?"

"A messenger is one who could have saved many lives, if given the chance. They had a purpose, one that would have altered history. However, before they got a chance to reach their potential, they died, by accident or by design. I was one of those souls."

"Who were you?"

"I can't say."

Jack, who was already bored into a near stupor by this conversation, decided now would be the opportune moment to interrupt. "Who's going after the chest, and who's going afta' the key?"

"I'll go after the key. I can take the Empress, and your compass." Elizabeth said firmly.

"No love. You'll take the charts, I'll take the compass."

Maria interjected "Elizabeth gets the compass."

"But its MY compass, darling."

"Jack, do you know what the compass would probably point to if you took it?"

Jack sighed. He knew she was right. "Fine. Does anybody know where the Empress is docked?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Its my ship. Its anchored by the pirate city of Compass Bay."

$$$&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Jack wandered over to where Elizabeth was standing by the railing. He could see there was something troubling her. "Love, what's wrong? I know, your husband is one of the undead, and your son was recently kidnapped, but …"

"Jack, I should be going after him. Liam, I mean. He's my son, but I'm casting him off, while I go gallivanting after some key to free Will." A single tear traced its way down Elizabeth's face.

"Don't cry, darling." Jack said as he wiped the tear away with his hand. He left his hand on her face for just a moment longer. He leaned in to kiss her, and…

She shoved him away. "Jack, I'm married. I can't do this. As I've said before 'It would have never worked out between us.'"

Jack turned away. "As I've said before, Mrs. Turner, 'Keep telling yourself that.' I've got to go check something."

Elizabeth realized she must have upset him so much. Never before had he called her Mrs. Turner.

$$$&&&&&&&

Maria sat in the rigging, thinking on the situation before her. The kidnapping had thrown a nice turn in her plan. Something evil was brewing on the horizon, she could feel it. And now… Jack's failed kiss was also not the best thing to happen. Thank Calypso she'd arrived when she had. Things could be much worse…..

A/N Next time Will must choose between pulling souls back from beyond, or the son he never knew he had will die. So review and I will update so much faster!!! Luv ya all!!!


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey people, it's me, Lola. and about the update, don't blame me, blame DM _:avoids rocks thrown by DM:_**

**DM: it's not MY fault, my muse just went away for a while...then it went back to the Caribbean!**

**Lola: Sure...**

**DM: _gives evil glare_**

**Lola: _:avoids DM's glare:_ anyway, here's the long awaited _:throws DM a glare:_ chapter, so enjoy! _:goes of and chases DM with herown totally awesome evil glare:_ **

Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: Calypso's Bargain

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Summary: AWE spoilers!!! When a mysterious woman offers Jack the chance to reunite Elizabeth and Will, and take the place as captain of the Dutchman, will he do it? And why does he want to?

Status: In Progress

A/N: Sorry about the hiatus. My muse went on vacation, and just came back. So here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Savvy?

Chapter Five: Powers That Be

Captain Will Turner stood at the helm of his ship, the Flying Dutchman. The ship had just jumped the boundary between Earth and the After-World. Some strange feeling had compelled him to leave the vast empty ocean, and at last breath sweet, clean air once more. Glancing up, he saw the stars. A smile broke out upon Will's face; it had been ages since they had reflected in his eyes. "Elizabeth, I hope wherever you are, you can see this. Its beautiful, like you." He whispered into the air, praying that somehow those words would reach her, tell her he was near….

"Will!" Will was shoved back to the present with a quick push. He saw his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, pointing out a ship floating nearby. The East India Trading Company flag flew on its mast.

Bootstrap could feel anger radiating from Will, the crew, and even from the ship herself. The brief time the Company had controlled the ship, so many had lost everything. His son was a testament to that. He called back to his son "Do you want us to fire, captain?"

Will felt a deep, strong temptation to blast the ship to wood shavings. He wanted to rid the world of these cruel men, finish them off once and for all. But, Calypso would curse him to look like Davy Jones for the rest of eternity, and Elizabeth would definitely never look back at him again. Will shoved his revenge deep down inside before asking in a carefully controlled voice: "What do they want?"

"They've lowered a lifeboat Captain. It looks as if they want to board.".

"Let them come on." Will's hands gripped the wheel so tightly the knuckles turned white. The men came on board. Two remained in the dinghy. That struck Bootstrap as odd, but the last thing that his son needed was something to be even more suspicious of. The man in front of the group looked so uptight that it caused his face to be in a permanent grimace. Will recognized him immediantly.

"Gillette." He growled, pure annoyance in his voice.

"Pleasure to see you as well, Turner. See you've risen rather high; from blacksmith to ferrying souls to the next life."

"See you've still kept running around with the bigger boys. I'd have thought that since Beckett lost power, the company, and his life, you would have found someone else to run around with."

Gillette's custom frown turned into a smirk. "Yes, I'd hope we'd get to that subject. I'm in a bit of a jam here. The East India Trading Company has need of your services."

Will laughed at that statement. "The last time someone said that to me, it led me here. I'm not interested."

"Oh, but you are. At least, for several peoples sakes, I hope you will at least listen to me."

"You've got my attention. What do you want?"

"You are able to pull souls back over from the void if they aren't 'ready'. Do not try to argue, Turner, I've read every legend about Davy Jones before I came to meet you. To make a long story short, I need you to pull a man back from beyond. You might have heard of him. A Lord Cutler Beckett."

Will barely registered the name that had been said before he drew his sword. Feeling the bayonets trained on him, and hearing the swords his crew members drew, he stared at Gillette, and spoke in a voice full of rage.

"You listen to me. This is my ship, and when you are on it, I am to be addressed as "Captain Turner" or "Sir". And on your request, if you expect me to pull back the man who tried to kill me, my wife, and my friends, you are completely wrong. He put me through hell, and caused me to be stabbed to my death. And if you think I would willingly bring that monster back…"

"You will want to bring him back, Captain Turner. Your wife would want you to."

Will felt a rush of fear stab him. "Leave Elizabeth out of this. She has nothing, nothing to do with this!"

Gillette's smirk broadened as he took in the note of anxiety in Will's voice. "you do know that, after you left to serve your first term on the Dutchman, Elizabeth discovered she was…well in delicate condition. She gave birth to a son, who celebrated his ninth birthday a week ago."

"I have a son?"

"Yes, and all he ever wanted to do was meet his father." Gillette called down to the men in the dinghy. "Mr. Hampton and Mr. North, please bring our guest up."

One of the men in the dinghy climbed up to the deck. The other pushed a third person up to the deck of the ship. Since the person was smaller than all the other soldiers, no one had noticed that there had been a third person in the dinghy. It was a young boy. As soon as he was on deck, another soldier grabbed him and pulled out his pistol. The boy looked around fearfully at the soldiers, crew, and finally, Will. He looked almost exactly like Will , but his eyes looked like Elizabeth's. Gillette didn't even have to open his smug mouth to tell the captain who this was. The world spun on its axis. Will opened his mouth, but Gillette spoke first.

"Meet William Turner the Third. Or as his mother calls him, Liam."

"Liam…" The nickname fit the boy perfectly, just as Will had fit him, and Bill had fit his father. Gillette shot a sharp glance at the soldier holding Liam. The man pointed his pistol straight at Liam.

"No, not this. Oh God, not this!" Will said, not even trying to hide the fear. Another thought struck him "Elizabeth…is she alright?"

"I left her with a bump on the head if that's what you mean. Fine in every other way."

"Please, just leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this."

"Every man needs the proper leverage. You yourself said that. I'm just trying to get your help, using any means necessary."

Will felt a brief rush of guilt as he considered the action he was about to take. Closing his eyes, he said. "I'll do it."

Gillette smiled the smile of one who knew he would get his way. "Good."

$$#&&(&)())&)&)())()(&)))(

Barbossa was spying on Maria. No, not spying. He considered himself above such petty things. He would have sent Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg, or Mullroy to _spy _if that's what he wanted to do. But they would have made so much noise that the girl would have instantly noticed them and thereby not done anything wrong and/or witchy. Which he was absolutely sure she would do. Leaning around the stairs a little more to see if she had done anything weird from where she was leaning over the rail. Probably summoning the ghost of the Kraken or something like that…

"You know, Hector, if you really like the girl, just go up and tell 'er. Its far better to confess yer love, mate. Keep it bottled up inside, and it'll make you explode."

Turning around while trying to suppress the urge to run the slimy git through, Barbossa looked at Jack Sparrow, bane of his existence.

"You know, Jack," he said, trying to calm his temper "This girl was supposed to know exactly where this chest is. The charts point to where the chest is located. And we should have been there two days ago."

"Look Hector, she'll get us there. I believe she might be more than little worried that you are spying on her, since I caught you 5 times in the past day.."

Poor Barbossa couldn't control his annoyance any longer. "FOR THE LAST TIME SPARROW, I AM NOT SPYING ON YOUR LITTLE FRIEND. CAN YE GET THAT THROUGH YER SKULL!!!!!"

It took a moment for him to realize that he had yelled that loudly enough for the entire crew of the Pearl could hear him venting his wrath. Maria glanced at him with a look of annoyance, before turning back to the sea. Jack smirked and walked over to her. Barbossa stalked up to the wheel, pushed Cotton off, and concentrated on ignoring the stares from the rest of the crew.

Pintel and Ragetti were discussing the newcomer as well, though with slightly different ideas in mind.

"For the last time," Pintel said with exasperation "She's the captain's lady friend. She's the type who like the officers, and don't look at tars like us."

"Still not bad to look at, though." Pintel's one-eyed companion said. Cringing under Pintel's glare, he added "Bit too pale, though. Almost unnatural."

"Who knows what 'e sees in 'er. Captain Sparrow, I mean. Dark brown hair, abnormally pale skin, eyes two different colors. Just ain't right, if ye get what I'm sayin'."

"But no matter wha' is abnormal bout her, she's still pretty. Wouldn't mind spendin' time with 'er myself."

As Pintel opened his mouth to send a amazingly witty response back (witty in his perspective) Jack's triumphant call of "We've arrived!" echoed across the sky. The dark shape of a island rose up in front of the Black Pearl. Orders were hollered; drop anchor, prepare a crew to go ashore. Jack and Maria walked over to the wheel where Barbossa's eye was twitching, he was so annoyed. Maria's smile was one that almost rivaled Jacks's in smugness. Her eyes sparkled as she placed her hand on the man's shoulder. "I appreciate you taking so much interest in my welfare, but I prefer to stay single. Don't take much interest in keeping company, especially with a man more than 3 times my age."

Barbossa's angry yells reverberated off the rocks, so loudly that only a few phrases, such as "WITCH" and "SPARROW YOU ARSE" and "IF ONE THING GOES WRONG, I'LL", could be distinguished. The crew was torn between terror of the first mate's anger, and the complete funniness of the situation. Soon, the yells quieted, and Barbossa silently sat in the dinghy across from Jack and Maria, who were trying their best not to laugh.

#$$$&&&((($&&&

"So, Hector, trip went as planned, eh?"

Barbossa just growled, his hands wrapped around the wooden handles on the wheel. Jack had been taunting him for an hour. He had developed a mental block towards all the remarks that Jack had been tossing out.

Yes, the trip had been short and easy. However, a dark feeling had been laying over the ship for the past day or so. In fact it had been three days since the chest arrived on the Pearl. It was a plain, metal box with only a etching of heart on top. The moment the box was brought aboard, clutched tightly in Maria's arms, a thick, oppressive fog had wrapped around them, leaving the air damp and chill. Jack's mind was working on another insult (the fog didn't dampen his spirits) when Maria shrieks cut through the air like glass. "Jack! Jack, we've got company!"

A ship had just appeared out of nowhere. Men were preparing the canons, aiming directly at the Black Pearl. Jack, the side that was a smart, serious captain, made a quick decision. "Prepare to board!! Get canons ready as well!!"

A/N: Duh duh duh!!! Again, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I will try to update sooner. If you like this, I'm also thinking about writing a Heroes story, and that will be posted soon. Review this chappie, and the next will be up sooner. Hope everyone had an amazing halloween!!!! -DM


End file.
